


Sing A Song Of Happiness

by Prinxietys



Category: Thomas Sanders, prinxiety-fandom
Genre: I have only one thing to say, M/M, good luck, i guess this technically counts as angst, so much fluff it turns into anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinxietys/pseuds/Prinxietys
Summary: Anxiety simply can't sleep, Prince learns what happens when he's forced to face his biggest fear.





	

When Anxiety slept next to Prince, he could always be sure that he would sleep that night. Not even his teddy bear, which he definitely doesn’t have, was able to put Anxiety to sleep as easy as sleeping next to the royal boy did.

It was the comfort of another warm body, the sound of another’s heart to lull his ears, the sight of a silhouette with him in the dark to close his eyes to, and the reminding embrace that he was never alone.

Anxiety never failed to fall asleep when Prince was with him.

Except for tonight.

Anxiety really couldn’t find a reason for it. He was comfortable, he was tired -well, he was always tired- and he was being held in his boyfriends arms.

So why can’t he sleep?

He wanted to. He wanted to drift away and hopefully have a night of nightmare-less sleep.

....

Why can’t he fall asleep?

Anxiety sighed and stared at where he presumed Prince’s face to be in the dark. He just stared in the dark for a while, something that for once didn’t bother him, and reached up slowly. He first felt Prince’s ear and smirked. Prince’s ears were really sensitive, and if you even brushed them he would start laughing. Not when he was sleeping though.

Anxiety brushed his hand first over the shell of the sleeping boys ear, and then from there traced out his cheekbone. His cheekbones were sharp, more prominent than Anxiety’s own (that may or may not have to do with the junk food he was always eating). 

He trailed to his nose next and Anxiety laughed silently to himself. Prince had the cutest nose, and if Anxiety ever were to kiss him on his nose, Prince would give the sweetest sounding round of giggles Anxiety had ever heard. Anxiety took his hand back, only for a moment to kiss his fingertips, and pressed them back to Prince’s nose. He didn’t want to chance waking the other.

He trailed his fingers up and lightly over his eyes next. Anxiety liked Prince’s eyes. They were always bright and had a twinkle of… laughter? Mirth? Something that was made of pure happiness and joy. Anxiety liked it when Prince wore blue eyeshadow. It made his eyes more prominent, they shined brighter- if that were possible.

He finally ran his hands back through the others hair. Prince’s hair was always soft and smelt of roses and some sort of fruit. Apples perhaps… maybe pears. He rested his hand on Prince’s head and brushed his thumb over his cheeks.

Anxiety hadn’t had a choice when it came to loving Prince.

“How did I ever get so lucky?” Anxiety whispered.

He rested his head against the others for only a moment before pulling back and slowly slipping out of the bed. He heard faintly the sound of rain beginning to hit his window. It didn’t sound to severe, but he had a feeling a storm was inbound sooner rather than later.

He searched around for his pyjama pants, but gave up after ramming his knee into the bedpost.

He sighed before slowly feeling his way along the wall for the door into the kitchen. He had made sure to put a door on when Prince started staying overnight in his room, so either Anxiety went looking for a late night snack, or Prince got up early to cook, the light wouldn’t disturb the other.

He found the knob and silently slipped into his kitchen and began searching around for any chocolate Prince may have hidden.

As he searched through the cupboards, he sung softly to himself to pass the time.

A song about, well-

~

Prince woke to thunder pounding outside the bedroom window. A long, drawn out rumble whose sole purpose seemed to rouse him from slumber. He laid in a dazed state, his mind heavy with sleep, in a moment of bliss. He reached out blindly in the dark, just a way to get his bearings, when an alarm sounded in his head.

His hand landed on empty, cold sheets. His mind couldn’t pinpoint what was wrong, it was to heavy with lethargy, but he knew something was missing. Something… Someone.

He knew -Anxiety wasn’t in bed with him. A quick glance at the digital clock told him it was only 1 o’clock in the morning. Where could he have gone?

He jumped from the bed, throwing sheets and blankets aside, hoping that maybe Anxiety had curled up in there for some reason, but he had no such luck.

Prince’s heart beat hastened in fright. Where could the other have gone? He ran his hand back through his hair in worry, a nervous tick, and leaned against the wall. He needed to think rationally now. He needed to search the entire room before jumping to conclusions. Anxiety was probably in the bathroom, or getting a glass of water.

Prince tried reasoning himself, but it didn’t help. When it came to Anxiety, Prince never had a clear head. He wanted to always protect the other. Prince’s legs shook. 

Why were they shaking? Where was Anxiety?

His heart was beating so fast. Where had Anxiety gone?

His breath caught in his lungs and his eyes watered over. Had Anxiety left him?

He wouldn’t know until later, but he had just experienced, for the first time in his entire life, the beginnings of a panic attack.

A small sob left his lips, but before he could fully break down he heard something. A small noise, no louder than a hum had someone been standing next to him. He hadn’t heard it over the rain before, but now that he knew it existed, he could definitely make out the sound.

He pushed himself off of the wall and forced his feet to move forward towards the kitchen door.

When he was standing right next to hit, he could clearly hear the voice singing from its other side. 

Anxiety’s voice.

He let out a strangled breath and slowly opened the door.

There was Anxiety, standing at the counter in only a baggy shirt that nearly reached mid thigh, and mismatched socks, digging through a cupboard and singing.

Prince had to freeze in the doorway, his mind couldn’t take much more.

After nearly breaking down before, this sight was filling him with a joy that sent his previously held back tears trekking down his face.

How? How has Prince been so fortunate to have a boyfriend like Anxiety?

Anxiety was- Prince wasn’t sure his poetic heart could give words to the beauty that was Anxiety.

Anxiety was everything to Prince. Anxiety was his sunlight and starlight, his flowers and trees, his happiness, his muse, his heart, his- Anxiety was Prince’s forever.

Prince had to press a hand to his mouth to stifle a sob.

Anxiety was the one Prince loved.

It took Prince a while to notice the song Anxiety was singing. But of course, when he realized he recognized it immediately.

This was the song Anxiety had written for Prince.

Prince remembered the first time he heard it, when Anxiety had nervously plucked at the strings of his guitar before finally taking a deep breath and playing. It was another deep breath before he began to sing.

And his voice.

His voice had shaken and cracked the whole way through. Anxiety had been so nervous, it made Prince want to hold him tight and never let go. To assure him it was all alright. 

It was a song made for Prince by Anxiety, and it was the most beautiful sound Prince had ever heard.

Now his voice was soft, only a tone or two above normal volume and it flowed smoothly. Prince wouldn’t admit it aloud, but somehow it paled in comparison to that very first time he had heard the song, when Anxiety was so nervous his voice wavered. Perhaps that was because that moment, that first time Anxiety had opened up to sing to him, meant so much to the Prince.

He was entranced anyways. He always would be when it came to Anxiety.

Every part of Anxiety was beauty to him, and even now was no different.

Anxiety was Prince’s happiness.

~~

When Anxiety finally found what he was looking for, a hidden chocolate bar stashed behind the cereal boxes, he stopped singing and smiled to himself. Did Prince seriously think he wouldn’t look behind the cereal? Anxiety chuckled and shook his head. Of course, it was clever in retrospect considering Anxiety never ate breakfast, however- Prince should know by now that Anxiety would never give up looking for his candy.

He intended to go back to the bedroom after he finished eating, but as he spun around to lean against the counter he caught sight of Prince.

“Oh my go- Prince!” He was cradling the other in his arms in an instant, his hard sought for chocolate abandoned on the counter. “Prince, Love, what’s wrong?”

He was a mess. His hair was tousled in a heap, his skin was blotchy from crying and he was sobbing heavily into Anxiety’s shoulder.

Prince shook his head as he held tightly to Anxiety. He didn’t want to pull back, didn’t want to let go, didn’t want to move. Prince wanted to hold tight to Anxiety forever.

Because Prince didn’t want to exist without Anxiety by his side.

“Prince, please tell me what’s wrong?” Anxiety’s voice cracked and he felt his heartbeat quicken. He was getting scared. He had never seen Prince behave like this before. “Prince, please-”

“-You,” Prince’s broken voice shot through Anxiety. Him? Anxiety’s eyes widened in terror. What had he done that could bring Prince to tears? His mind responded with a million answers.

“I love you,” Prince sobbed, “I love you.”

Anxiety’s mind ground to a halt.

“I love you, Anxiety.”

Prince wanted to say it forever, wanted Anxiety to know it was true. Prince didn’t know what life would be now that he knew what it was like with Anxiety. He didn’t ever want to know.

“I love you.”

His voice wouldn’t rise above a whisper, but he didn’t care. If he had to use sign language to tell the other his feelings he would do just that.

Anxiety’s heart was beating fast now for a whole new reason.

“Prince,” He cooed in the others ear, quiet and soft, as he rocked them both back and forth, “I love you, too.”

Prince laughed and buried his face in the others neck, his arms holding tight around Anxiety’s waist.

They stood there like that for an unknown amount of time.

Holding one another, swaying together to a slow invisible beat, the rain lending a soft ambiance to mellow their spirits.

Prince’s tears, his heartfelt confessions- it all moved Anxiety to tears and so they simply held one another, letting them cry into each others shoulders.

Finally, Prince had enough breath to ask, “Can you sing it for me? Our song?”

Our song.

It was the song Anxiety had written for Prince.

It was the song Anxiety had written about his love.

Anxiety sang Prince a song of happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Prince's biggest fear to be not being able to protect those he cares about, and losing them.


End file.
